Magma Manipulation
The power to manipulate geothermal molten substances. Combination of Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. Also Called *Geo-Thermokinesis *Geothermal Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Lava/Magma Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Magma Element Control *Magmakinesis *Molten Rock Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release *Volcanic Bending/Control/Manipulation/Release Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. Applications *Create/generate/increase molten stone. *Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate molten stone. **Earthquake Generation and/or Fissure Creation. **Eruption Inducement to rise volcanoes and/or cause eruptions. **Island Creation *Geo-Thermokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Heat Absorption *Heat Generation varying from painful burns to combustion. *Magma Attacks *Move/lift molten stone at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. **Geokinetic Flight using molten stone. **Matter Surfing by riding a boulder by creating pillar, wave or other mass of molten stone for riding. *Poison Generation *Tectonic Plate Manipulation *Volcanic Glass Manipulation Techniques *Elemental Invisibility using molten stone. *Geo-Thermokinetic Combat *Magma Aura *Magma Mimicry *Magma Regeneration *Petrification into molten stone. *Terraportation using molten stone. Associations *Ash Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Fireproof Skin and/or Thermal Resistance both something you really will need. *Lava Immunity *Liquid Fire Manipulation *Miasma Emission *Plasma Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Smoke Manipulation *Soot Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation for more general temperature manipulation. Limitations *Lava Immunity *May be unable to create molten stone, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Control is extremely important. Unconscious use of this power isn't something to laugh at. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Fireproof Skin and/or Thermal Resistance isn't always part of the package, so burning yourself is possible. *Molten stone can be slowed/stopped by water, ice or cold. Known Users See Also: Magma Man. Known Objects * Staff of Ku (Xiaolin Chronicles) * Magma Memory (Kamen Rider W) Gallery 246px-Fireavatar2.png|An Avatar (Avatar) can utilize magma manipulation to cause volcanoes to erupt. Ghazan_crea_lava.png|Ghazan (The Legend of Korra) using Lavabending. Lavabending_Bolin.png|Bolin (Legend of Korra) using Lavabending. Ghazan Lavabending Wooden Cage.gif|Ghazan (Legend of Korra) can phase change earth into lava with relative ease. Akainu Dai Funka.png|With the Devil Fruit's ability of the Magu Magu no Mi, Akainu/Sakazuki (One Piece) unleashes Dai Funka in the Marine War. Magma Fight.jpg|Magma (Marvel) can manipulate magma. Shadow Mario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) can use his Magic Paintbrush to create magma-like goo. Lava_Style.png|Mei Terumi (Naruto) can manipulate magma. Shakugary gan no Jutsu.png|As Son Gokū's Jinchuriki, Rōshi (Naruto) can use the Lava Release. Lavagirl.png|Lavagirl (The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl) can shoot hot lava from her hands, though she does have a tendency to toast everything she touches. The Abyssal Forge.jpg|The Abyssal Forge (Darksiders) can manipulate the magma that it uses to create it's constructs. jewcano.png|Jewcano (Minoriteam) has all the power of the Jewish Faith...and a volcano. Magma_H.png|Magma (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon queen that manipulates magma and can melt anything. Auta_Magetta_Profile.jpg|Magetta (Dragon Ball Super) is a living geothermal plant, and can use magma offensively. Lava Oruga Radom.png|An advanced version of Zofis’ (Zatch Bell!) spell Oruga Radomu lets him control lava in the shape of dragons. LordDominator.png|Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) can channel magma through her hands for a variety of purposes. Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus (Percy Jackson) as the God of Fire, Hephaestus has absolute control and divine authority over fire, heat, and lava ﻿ Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers